clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagi123
__TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 05:22, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: YouTube best quality download Have you seen this page yet? There are a few options listed there: #Use a website that downloads YouTube videos for you. There are plenty, but make sure to check what the highest resolution is for the video and select that resolution on the website. #Use a Chrome extension or Firefox add-on to download the YouTube video. Just make sure it's downloading in the highest resolution. #Stream the YouTube video through VLC and follow the steps on that wikiHow page to download it. I'm not sure how to change the resolution of the stream, though. #Use youtube-dl, which is a command-line program that can download YouTube videos. I think it tries to download it in the highest quality by default, but you can specify certain formats if needed. I also found this script, which you can paste into your browser's JavaScript console while on a YouTube video page. It gives you links to different video playback resolutions and formats, although I don't know if it works for every video. Try out these options and see which one produces a better result for you. By the way, if you're trying to download videos in the best quality so you can take screenshots of them, I recommend opening the video in VLC and going to Video > Take Snapshot. -- 06:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :Back when I uploaded that image, I think I just used the print screen button to take a screenshot straight from the video. :-- 04:50, July 13, 2017 (UTC) User Page Image Hey, Nagi. I see that you added an infobox to your user page. Would you like a player card image for it? Even though the classic game is closed, you can still easily generate a player card image using this resource that Penguin-Pal made. -- 08:38, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Page syntax We try to use the following article layout: #History #Trivia #Gallery #Names in other languages #See also #SWF #References However, if the last 3 sections don't follow that order, don't worry about it. As long as the "See also" section isn't above the gallery or something weird like that, it's fine. For more info, see the Manual of Style page. -- 05:30, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Archive Hey there, when you edit the item pages, please add the template. For a easier way you can click the arrow next to the "Edit" button, then you click the "Edit Source". Just paste the template in the first line of the page. Smallview (talk) 19:48, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Archive template When you use it, a message box will appear. See: White Checkered Shoes. Smallview (talk) 20:23, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Meaning As it says: "This article is about something that was for a period of time or is no longer in Club Penguin." The game is closed and pages related to it need to be archived. Smallview (talk) 20:29, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Oops I see that an edit you made to the Holiday Party 2013 page a few days ago got caught by the abuse filter. There was nothing wrong with your edit, but the filter stopped you from publishing the edit because you were removing a lot of content from the page and it thought you had a low editcount, even though you had over 100 edits at the time. It's probably an issue with the wiki's caching, and it has happened to another user before. I've published the edit for you, but please let me know if it happens again. Sorry for the inconvenience. By the way, thanks for all your help lately with updating pages about the classic game to past tense. -- 06:02, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Archived template Since other people appear to be adding the Archive template when they update a page to past tense, yes. It may seem pointless since the classic game is closed, but from my understanding, the template is now used to show that something is no longer in the Club Penguin universe. Maybe the template should be updated to reflect that. -- 06:41, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: SWF to GIF No problem. As long as you still have questions relating to Club Penguin or the wiki, keep asking them. However, if you could tell me exactly what you're trying to do when you ask questions, that would help me answer them. From the title of your message and the SWF you linked, my guess is that you're trying to create a GIF of the penguin's swimming animation. Aside from the flippers disappearing, the penguin in the loader SWF you linked is actually in the wrong place. Look at the position of the penguin before and after entering the swimming animation in-game. It moves slightly upwards. I suggest loading the penguin action the same way you would load an item sprite into your SWF. You'll want to delete all the shapes in your SWF as well so that you won't have 2 penguin sprites. Also, make sure to extract the last frame of the penguin action. After loading it, you'll notice that the penguin is Old Blue. If you want to change the color, add the following code to the last line of the ActionScript in your SWF: function changeColor() { var penguinColor = new Color(doll.c0.body); penguinColor.setRGB(playerColors4); } setInterval(changeColor,100); That will set the penguin's color to Black. The animation should now be accurate to how it looks in-game. Let me know if you have any further questions. -- 07:32, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Rockhopper's Rare Items missing image Wow, that image has been like that for over 5 years. Thanks for noticing it! You can replace that image with the correct version you found. -- 08:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) SWF Photos Where are you getting all these SWF photos from? Jess0426 (talk) 23:35, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Fall Fair 2008 Plaza SWF Actually, I never had the SWF. The Fall Fair 2008 Plaza was only decorated a week after the party started, so people probably forgot to archive it. Anyway, to create the Fall Fair 2008 Plaza image, I rendered and sampled from 3 different SWFs: #The Fair 2009 Plaza - used as the base image #Fall Fair 2007 Plaza - copied the puffle sign and 2 indents in the snow on top of the Pet Shop #Normal Plaza - copied the "Ruby and the Ruby" text on the Stage -- 07:17, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats for winning POTM July 2017! You may wish to display this banner on your userpage: Cheers, Dps04talk 04:06, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers issue Here's an excerpt from a technical update blog post from a few days ago: :"We are continuing to look into some lingering issues with Tabber behaviour. Note: due to recent changes in the underlying Tabber code, some pages may need to update to display correctly - however, editing and saving the page (even without making changes) should help, and most pages should update without intervention over the next few days." Also, some relevant forum posts: *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1305102 *http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:962011#36 I've used MassNullEdit to purge the server cache for all the main Room pages, and the tabbers appear to be visible now. If you encounter this issue on any other pages, try publishing an edit without changing anything. -- 08:23, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Delete an image I've deleted the image for you. If you need to delete more files, just add the Delete template to the file page and it will be taken care of. Alternatively, if you would like to be able to delete files yourself, you would need at least Patroller rights. Let me know if you are interested and I can add you to this page. -- 07:14, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Also, in case you haven't seen yet, Watatsuki left this on your user page. I think the Keeper of the Boiler Room might need to be removed from this image. :-- 07:20, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Italics In two of your edit summaries, I saw you inform me that italics are not supposed to be used unless they are used for things like Club Penguin or Club Penguin Island. However, it is a grammatical rule that titles of novels, magazines/catalogs, newspaper, films, TV shows, and games are supposed to be italicized. Does it say otherwise in the Manual of Style? I don't recall and I am confident that the addition of italics is correct. RedBomb1 (talk) 12:04, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Shamrock pin fact Cool, thanks for asking Screenhog about that. He said "possibly", so I don't think we should add it to the page unless it's certain. However, I wouldn't be surprised if the pin was accidentally added back, given how many pins were accidentally removed early or hidden longer than usual. The only part that surprises me is that UltimateKuriboh claimed that it was hidden in the Town. What was it doing in the Town instead of the Coffee Shop? Was the pin moved to the Town after the St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 ended? -- 05:27, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Depth errors Hey you, have you ever looked at a room swf and saw some sort of weird stuff going on, like a chair on top of a table that is supposed to be behind the table, or a tree thats covering up things miles south of it, or maybe some really crazy mess??? Well that young one is called a depth error. Here I will pass on knowledge known by few, so you can turn a mess like that into something that is accurate to how it appeared in-game. With this knowledge one might be able to fix this Stage play image that has some problems. First, take your swf and open it JPEX. Everyone has that right?? Next, find a screenshot of the room in-game like this one. Look carefully and one might be able to spot some things in the swf that appear differently from the actual game, such as the walls below the train tracks, the wall by the balcony on the right, and, what might be hard to see, the plant in the bottom left corner. Once you have assessed all objects that appear to be at the wrong point in the space-time continue, pick one to start, and scan through the sprite list and find its DefineSprite number. Mousing over the object while the name of the swf is selected works too although it might be hard to do when there are many objects close together. Make note of this, and find the DefineSprite of the object it is covering/covered by. For this example, the former will be the plant (165) and the latter will be the vines on the wall (138). Next, go to frames then frame 1 and it will have a list of all objects. Find 138 and 165, notice how the plants depth is above the vines on the wall, making it appear on top of the wall. What you have to do is edit the depth number of object 165 (574) and make it go below 138's depth (567). However, there are two plants, both with the same DefineSprite, 138, so you have to figure out which is which. The easiest way to do this is change one of their depths to 0, save, view the swf, and see which one just disappeared. If the one you want to edit disappeared, change its depth to below 567, and if the one you have no need to edit disappeared, put it back to the depth it had, and edit the other one's depth. Then save it and you are good to go. After fixing everything else too. Overly long explanations aside, this can be used to fix any problems in swfs that cause them to appear differently than in-game, although it probably has little use now since I already fixed probably at least 97% (or more) of all depth errors, but maybe it will be of use. Like fixing the Stage swf. Or dont, your choice. Now that I have taught this ancient art, I shall proceed to hibernate. –Watatsuki 21:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Blur Rescaling In addition to Waterski's message about depth errors, some SWFs also have blur values that need to be rescaled (since Kurst SWF Renderer doesn't rescale blur). I see that you've already been doing this, but for more complex SWFs (like rooms) that use the blur effect, you may wish to have a faster way of scaling up blur. Here is a Python 3 script I wrote that somewhat automates the process of multiplying blur values. To use it, click "Export SWF XML" in JPEXS while the name of the SWF is selected, run the script (which should be in the same directory as the "swf.xml" file you just exported), and use "Import SWF XML" to import "swf-blur-rescaled.xml". After that, save in JPEXS and render in Kurst using whatever content scale you specified when you ran the script. If you have any questions, leave them on my talk page. :] -- 05:37, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Big Wigs constructions You can add the image to both pages. Add it to an "Other" section in the gallery on the Big Wigs article and to the "Graphical designs" section in the gallery on the Gift Shop article. Although if you add it to the Gift Shop article, you'll need to add a date range for the image caption, like the other images in that section. Judging by the date on the blog post that the image is from, the room likely had preparations for the Big Wigs catalog starting on October 5, 2007 (which was update day). The boxes were then removed a week later, on October 12, 2007 (blog post). Also, looks like that section on the Gift Shop article is missing a room image with the Big Wigs catalog icon. You can add that too if you want. -- 07:08, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hi, Nagi. Thanks for contributing to the wiki for as long as you have! I remember you asking me to delete an image for you and asking another admin to move a file for you. You've also moved a few pages, and you may wish to delete the old pages (provided they aren't and aren't useful search redirects). With patroller rights, you can delete/undelete pages, move files, and rollback edits (just to name the most useful rights). Are you interested in becoming a patroller? You meet the requirements for it, so if you're interested, let me know and I can add you to this page. Happy holidays, -- 07:10, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :Nope, your current level of activity is good! I've nominated you on the page. The vote lasts for a week, so you should be a patroller by December 3. :-- 06:24, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Patroller Promotion Congratulations on becoming a patroller! I've added your information to Template:Patrollist. If I got any of your information wrong, please correct it (or tell me so I can fix it). I hope these rights will be useful for you! If you have any questions, please ask. -- 09:42, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Bot permission I see that Apj has already added the bot flag to NagiBot. However, he didn't update the MediaWiki pages, update the , or add the bot templates to the user page, so I went ahead and did that. Also, if you're interested, here are some screenshots of bot replacements (some of which you could make): *Screenshot 1 *Screenshot 2 These are replacements that Jeserator put together in AWB for updating item articles to past tense. You don't have to make them, but I figured they were worth sharing. -- 09:19, December 9, 2017 (UTC) be careful with automation m70 *turning typos into other typos *"fixing" exact transcriptions of official text *editing user-based pages which have no need to be changed by anyone other than the user who made that page, or for the sole purpose of fixing a broken link/file –Watatsuki 21:12, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Valentine's Day Celebration free item Hey, I saw the message you left on Watatsuki's talk page: Hey Watatsuki, As you can see in the swf, the Black Bowtie was free during the Valentine's Day Celebration. So what makes you undo my edits? Thanks, Nagi123 (talk) 08:16, December 16, 2017 (UTC) (I've included your message here since it could be deleted eventually. He deletes his talk page and doesn't archive messages.) I've checked the SWF, and you are correct. The bowtie item was definitely in the Dance Lounge during that party. If I had to guess, Watatsuki deleted the room triggers (sprite 15) from the Dance Lounge to prevent them from showing up when he rendered an image of the SWF. As a result, the scripts that are associated with the room triggers were deleted as well. That's why he couldn't find the script that references the bowtie. The item was likely there for Server Testing 2005, but the page currently says the event ended on February 13, 2006 (a day before the Valentine's Day Celebration). That makes me wonder if Server Testing 2005 actually lasted for longer. However, unless we have a source for the event ending later, the item should be added to the Valentine's Day Celebration page. I've added your edit back to the page. Sorry that it was reverted in the first place. Nice find! -- 08:52, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:04, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About article Construction Sites Hey, Nagi. I have noticed that you are a very active and major contributor to the wiki. I want to ask about the article "Construction Sites", I don't know what it means by "Construction of the Pizza Parlor" and "Construction at the Ski Hill" it does not specifically refer to why that construction was happening, for the Ski Hill- I assume its because of the Avalanche of 2007. Superqami (talk) 17:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Construction Sites Thanks for the answer. But, the Plaza opened with the Pizza Parlor already built and ready to be visited by Member penguins, from what I can recall. So, I'm assuming the thing on the Construction Sites page is a mistake? Superqami (talk) 18:09, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Invitation to CP Wiki Twitter Group Chat Hey there! I'm not sure if you remember me or not, or if you even know me, but I made a group chat on Twitter with every CP wiki user as possible. I see you're very active on the wiki, so how about you join us? I try to preserve the CP Wiki community alive after what happened with CPI. Click here for more info. Are you interested? Let me know to add you! -Phineas99cp (May 10, 2018) RE: CP Wiki Twitter Group Chat All right! What's your twitter account? Or follow me. It's @Phineas99cp and DM me to add you -Phineas99cp (May 11, 2018) I apologize for the page Yeah... I Don't know how to delete it and I am awfully sorry that I renamed that page to Useless page. --~ Cirno The Ice Fairy (My talk!) 16:50, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Removed page Hey I was just wondering why you needed to remove the page I made for the pen in All's Weld That Ends Weld. It was sort of a joke but I am a big fan of Club Penguin and all my facts were correct, so I see no reason to have the page removed. Thanks, Darthsam Darthsam1215 (talk) 01:17, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:54, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Rendering Furniture Sprites Hi, while I was adding a missing category to this chat log page, I noticed a question from you: 19:30:59 What's the best way to render furniture sprites? ... To render furniture sprites, you can use this SWF loader, which automatically cycles through furniture sprites (as discussed here). If you need any help with this, just let me know. Happy new year, -- 09:49, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Hey there, just wanted to thank you for sharing the link on how to take better images, as I'm working for another cpps' wiki team this will be so much useful. Also my bad for not responding sooner, I was just confused how the programs worked and just today figured them out. �� TheTDChronicler (talk) 04:57, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Multilingual Items Hello there, do you have any tips on how to save files that have multiple languages in one item? Example: I Heart My Yellow Puffle T-Shirt I'm trying to get a background's spanish and portuguese photos and I'm highkey lost TheTDChronicler (talk) 19:00, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re:Multilingual Items Thank you it helped! �� TheTDChronicler (talk) 08:04, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: ImageShack SWF Hey! I'm not sure whether the SWF for this file was posted on any website. I pasted the original URL into a search engine, but couldn't find any website that contained the link. Maybe the website that linked to it doesn't exist anymore and is no longer indexed by search engines. Anyway, I found that SWF directly on the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. However, instead of conventionally browsing for it on the Wayback Machine, I wrote a Python script that uses the Wayback CDX Server API to quickly search for all SWF files archived on ImageShack's old media servers. Here are all of the official Club Penguin SWFs that I found: #pizza45.swf - Pizza Parlor during Halloween Party 2007 #costume0806.swf - June 2008 Costume Trunk #dock43.swf - Dock during Halloween Party 2007 #lodge.swf - Ski Lodge during Christmas Party 2008 #pinattic.swf - Lodge Attic while Gingerbread Man Pin was hidden #0410 - Issue #130 of the Club Penguin Times #furniture0712.swf - December 2007 Better Igloos Unfortunately, out of these files, the Lodge Attic SWF was the only one that we were missing. I was hoping to find more! However, I was happy to find at least one unarchived file. Thanks for your continued interest in the game and its archiving scene. -- 06:30, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :Good idea. I searched through ~5,000 archived SWF files that were uploaded to SwfCabin and found the following official Club Penguin SWFs: : :I think the official SWFs that were uploaded to SwfCabin are already archived on the Club Penguin Archives wiki, but you are free to look through them if you want. And yes, I hope to see more lost Club Penguin files resurface in the future. :] :-- 07:54, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 17:53, December 21, 2019 (UTC)